mision pijamada
by Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen
Summary: los nueve novatos junto con los hermanos de la arena recibiendo lecciones de compañerismo o.oU ..que pasa cuando sasuke se da cuenta de que sakura despues de todo no es tan molesta? ..hinata gritandole a todos ô.ô? un final![sasusaku]
1. las actividades en la academia

**Ohayo!! Puff me tarde en esto pero al fin lo tengo tantan!! Mi segundo fic :D aun lo estoy terminando pero ya tengo la primera parte, espero que no sea un asco, y que al contrario les agrade, es un sasusaku, y existe un poquito de naruhina pero en verdad es muy poquito así que no prometo nada..**

**Nota: **_**en el la historia existen algunos pequeñas modificaciones, por ejemplo a pesar de que los genins tienen 13 años la hokage es tsunade no sarutobi, otra cosa es que aunque tiene 13 años, gaara ya es kazekage, etc. así que si no entienden algo o algo no les cuadra pregunten y yo se los aclaro/ la historia esta basada en su mayor parte en un flash back que luego se unira con la historia.**_

**Aclaración: ****ningún ****personaje de naruto es mío, todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama... claro que si míos fueran sasuke estuviera ya con sakura n.n**

- letras en guión - son diálogos

" entre comillas" son pensamientos

"( entre comillas con paréntesis)" son las opiniones de la inner

(N/A:) aclaraciones o comentarios míos dentro del relato

**letras negritas** y subrayadas solo son por énfasis

cambios de escena D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**misión pijamada**

Konoha siempre caracterizada por su tranquilidad...

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!...-

Tranquilidad comúnmente interrumpida por nuestro ninja imperativo cabeza hueca numero uno favorito (n/a: claro con cariño U) que esta mañana gritaba exaltado ante lo que veía

-que rayos le estas haciendo a sakura-chan???- gritaba señalándolos histérico y a la vez anonado ante su panorama

-na..naruto o/////////o- atinaron a decir ambos chicos, la joven pelirosa y el chico de cabellos azabaches

Se preguntaran como llegaron a todo esto no?? Bien pues todo empezó así...

** flash back **

Como todos los días amanecía de nuevo en la aldea oculta de konoha, los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de cierto muchacho de cabellos azabache de unos 12 - 13 años; el joven al sentir los rayos calentando su rostro despertó dejando ver su mirada negra tan penetrante característica de él.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!- bostezaba el chico mientras se estiraba –que horas son?- se preguntaba para sí mirando el reloj, después de verlo abrió exaltado los ojos -¡se me hace tarde!-

El muchacho salto de la cama y se dirigió directamente al baño para cambiarse, salió de su casa sin siquiera desayunar; corría por todo konoha hasta llegar al típico puente donde siempre se quedaba de ver allí con sus compañeros y su profesor, para su sorpresa aun no llegaba kakashi, y eso que ya era supuestamente tarde pero conociéndolo ya no tardaba en hacerlo.

Solo miro a sus compañeros peleando de nuevo; los cuales dejaron de pelear al notar la llegada de él, en especial cierta pelirosa

-sasuke-kun!! Ohayo!!- le saludo regalándole una sonrisa amplia y sincera

-hmmp- musito en forma de saludo el recién llegado, claro si a eso se le podía llamar saludo

naruto se acerco un poco a ambos chicos –que milagro que llegas tarde baka-

-cállate dobe!- gruño sasuke

-a quien le dices dobe, teme- bufo naruto

-a ti!! Baka!!- definitivamente el aire se tensaba con la cotidiana pelea matutina de ambos chicos que como siempre era interrumpida por la llegada de kakashi y ese día no era la excepción

-YO!!- saludo kakashi apareciendo con un poof mostrando su ojito visible feliz

-llega tarde!!!- gritaron a unisonido naruto y sakura

-si, si, lo sé, es que una pequeña niña sé perdió en el camino de la vida y yo la ayude- explico, pero sus tres pupilos lo miraban incrédulos -¬¬ mejor deje de decir excusas malas y díganos la misión de hoy- dijo sin rodeos naruto

kakashi lo miro seriamente – tantas ganas tienes hoy de trabajar?- pregunto extrañado

-Sí!!! Are lo que sea dattebayo!!!- grito emocionado el escandaloso rubio

-esa voz me agrada- musito kakashi recordando la misión asignada para ese día por la mismísima hokage. (n/a: Si no por quien mas no? TT)

Sakura se desespero un poco haciéndolo notar – díganos de una vez kakashi-sensei, cual es la misión de hoy?-

Kakashi miro serio a sus tres alumnos – la misión de hoy es...- hizo una pausa para darle un poco mas de emoción al asunto

-hable!!- gritaron desesperados naruto y sakura

-la misión de hoy es...que no hay misión- y dicho esto comenzó a reír juguetonamente, mientras sus 3 jóvenes pupilos caían al suelo al vil estilo anime

-que perdida de tiempo- renegó sasuke levantándose al igual que sus compañeros

-na! Te equivocas sasuke- le dijo kakashi, mientras el moreno lo volteaba a ver esperando que prosiguiera –no es perdida de tiempo, porque a pesar de que hoy no hay misiones, tenemos que ir a la academia, al parecer Allí nos dirán de que se trata la actividad que tiene en mente hokage-sama para nosotros-

-hmmp- asintió sasuke

-yosh!! Una actividad!!- dijo emocionado naruto...solo que no se imaginaba que tipo de actividad le esperaba a el y al resto del equipo 7

Los cuatro ninjas caminaron hasta llegar a la academia, donde iruka los esperaba en la entrada –que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando- saludo haciendo gestos con las manos indicándoles que pasaran

naruto, sakura, sasuke y kakashi entraron a un salón donde el resto de los equipos con sus respectivos jounins se encontraban reunidos.

-frentona!!!!!- grito una rubia

sakura volteo, ya sabia quien era – ino cerda, que haces aquí??-

-no sé, nos tienen aquí desde hace rato y no nos dicen nada- menciona la rubia frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

-su atención por favor- pidió iruka mientras todos lo volteaban a ver – se que ya quieren saber por que los hemos citado aquí a todos y ahora mismo les dirán las razones ni mas ni menos que hokage-sama-

al terminar de hablar una mujer rubia entro por la puerta siendo ahora ella el centro de atención –konichiwa a todos- todos asintieron – se preguntaran por que lo cité hoy aquí-

todos miraban irónicos a la mujer - ¬¬ - mientras esta se dedico a proseguir –bien, pues la razón es muy sencilla, eh notado que los equipos no se llevan muy bien entre sí y como ya sabrán el compañerismo es esencial para salir victoriosos en las misiones, así que debido a eso pasaran todos los genins un día entero aquí en la academia, realizaran un proyecto, el proyecto llamado "pijamada" todos y cada uno de ustedes sin excepción, bien shizune les dirá los detalles- y dicho esto se retiro de allí dejando a los susodichos mas que impresionados

-bien, todos los equipos se quedaran a cargo de iruka, quien realizara ciertas misioncitas con los genins mientras que los jounin tendrán todo el día libre- en ese instante los pobres genins bajaron las cabezas sin esperanza alguna mientras que sus profesores festejaban

-ahora se pueden irse, ya que su misión empieza a las 6 de la tarde-

de mañana- pregunto curiosa tenten- mientras que shizune solo se dedico contestar –no hoy!-

Mas tarde todos ya se encontraban llegando con sus maletas a la academia, todos acompañados con sus senseis, estos últimos los despedían como si se fueran a la escuela.

-adiós neji, tenten- reprimía sus lagrimas – snif, snif, lee!!!- pero era inevitable maito gai comenzó a llorar abrazado de sus alumnos –buuuaaa!!!-

- no se preocupe gai-sensei siempre le recordaremos mientras tengamos el poder de la juventud- le animo lee

gai levanto la vista para poner su pose guay – muy bien lee así se habla, portéense bien, los echare de menos- tenten y neji miraban con pena como gai y lee se despedían

-lo extrañare gai-sensei!!- gritaba lee despidiéndose de su profesor que se iba con un poof, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza...se lo había dado tenten

-que exagerado lee solo es una noche!!!- le grito tenten, lee la miro con lagrimillas en los ojos – au!! Tenten eso dolió- y dicho esto los tres entraron

a escasos centímetros de ellos se encontraban ino, shikamaru, chouji, kiba, shino y hinata los seis estaban solos, y sus profesores ni sus luces

-¿qué..Que le habrá pasado a ku..Kurenai-sensei? ó.ò- pregunto hinata para los 5 chicos que la miraban

Todos se encogieron de hombros, pero kiba fue el único que contesto –quien sabe, de seguro se a de haber ido con ese tipo, con asuma,- el castaño frunció el seño para continuar diciendo –todo el tiempo por culpa de él, kurenai nos deja abandonados- y termino cruzándose de brazos.

- ò.ó oye!! No hables así de MI sensei en MI presencia chico perro!!- le grito ino con una venita en la frente

-solo digo la verdad- contesto kiba haciendo una mueca

Ino se enfureció mas y más comenzando así una tremenda discusión – NO ES VERDAD ASUMA ES UN GRAN SENSEI, MAS BIEN TU SENSEI LO EMBRUJA!!-

-QUE!!!- grito también kiba exaltado – NO HABLAS ASI!!!-

Los dos chicos discutieron un buen rato mientras todos miraban sin interés, akamaru, fiel amigo de kiba, se unió a defender al chico perro ladrando como loco, ino volvió su vista al pequeño cachorro – Y TU!! PERRO PULGOSO CALLATE!!!!!-

akamaru se callo ante tal grito, kiba iba a reclamarle a ino cuando la persona menos esperada se adelanto a hacerlo – oye ino!! No le grites así a akamaru, y el no es... ah.. PULGOSO- grito hinata sin tartamudear y guardándose la pena, todos la miraron sorprendidos en ese chouji hablo

-hinata no le grites a ino cuando tiene razón- y así comenzó una nueva pelea en la que ahora participaban ino, kiba, akamaru, hinata y chouji. Shikamaru poso sus brazos de tras de su cabeza y miraba con flojera y shino solo se dedico a mirar, como siempre serio

La pelea se empezó a poner mas y mas grave llegando casi a los golpes (N/A: Hinata?? Golpeando a alguien?? O.oU no me la imagino xD) en ese momento shikamaru intervino –Ooi!! Todos!! Pongan atención,- seis pares de ojos se posaron sobre el de la cola de caballo (n/a: seis contando a akamaru D) – ninguno de ustedes tiene razón, simplemente asuma invito a desayunar a kurenai y esta acepto olvidándose los dos de todos nosotros así que los dos tiene la culpa...-

Todos parpadearon un par de veces captando la información y en eso ino habló – y porque rayos no nos lo dijiste desde un principio shikamaru!!-

- Pues..Porque es muy problemático T.T- respondió con pereza el chico haciendo caer a todos al suelo; al levantarse se dirigieron dentro de la academia resignados de que sus senseis no los quieren u.u

Mientras al fondo se notaba que alguien venia, al parecer eran tres personas, si las tres personas faltantes, el equipo siete. Los chicos venían cada quien con sus mochilas al parecer eh increíblemente los tres venían en paz.

- me pregunto porque kakashi-sensei no nos acompaño- se pregunto sakura en voz alta "( cha!! De seguro se quedo leyendo uno de sus depravados libros)" gritoneo su inner

-no nos quiere!!! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- chillo naruto dejando caer mares de lagrimas por sus zorrunas mejillas

- de seguro se quedo leyendo uno de sus estúpidos libros- bufo sasuke desinteresado en la platica

"O.O ey! Yo pensé eso primero" dijo para sí sakura

- que bueno que ya llegamos, tengo hambre!- dijo naruto olvidando todo lo de su sensei

sakura frunció el seño – pero si acabas de comer hace una hora!-

- lo sé pero de nuevo tengo hambre n.n- contesto feliz el rubio a punto de entrar en la academia

- baka T.T – musito la pelirosa dándole un leve golpe en el hombro en forma de respuesta al comentario de su compañero de equipo

Antes de que pudieran entrar una nube de humo apareció frente a ellos mostrando a un joven jounin de cabellos plateados – YO!!- saludo con su ojito feliz

- llega tarde!!!- gritaron naruto y sakura a unisonido

kakashi poso su mirada en ellos – pero si no sabían que iba a venir ¬¬- les aclaro

naruto y sakura se miraron y luego miraron a sus sensei de nuevo -¿qué hace aquí!?- volvieron a gritar a unisonido

- así si n.n - dijo feliz el jounin – pues estoy aquí a petición de tsunade-sama, quiere que los cuide...T.T no puede ser hasta aquí los tengo que cuidar..voy a cobrar mas en mis misiones, aparte de ninja me agarran de niñera ToT – se quejo

Sus alumnos lo miraron raro - ó.ó? – sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y en su tono indiferente insistió por que les dijera la respuesta a la pregunta – pero porque quiere la hokage que nos cuide?-

- por ti!!- grito kakashi señalándolo

a lo que sasuke volteo la cara a un lado con el seño y el entre seño fruncido –yo no necesito que me cuiden...ù.ú- gruño molesto

- tengo que cuidar que tu! y naruto no se peleen como acostumbran últimamente, si no fuera por que siempre se quieren matar ustedes dos yo estaría en mi casita descansando con un café y mi nuevo tomo de icha icha paradise ToT- replico kakashi – pero bueno ya que n.n- sonrió de nuevo...o al menos eso aparentaba su ojo –vamos- indico entrando y así sus alumnos tras de el.

Una vez dentro todos los invitados iruka entro por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa – bienvenidos todos! Antes de empezar quiero que pasen nuestro invitados...chicos vengan- indico mirando hacia la puerta

en ese momento 3 muchachos entraron al aula dejando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos

-chicos tenemos invitados de nuestra aldea aliada...los hermanos de la arena, niños sean bienvenidos pasen a sentarse con los demás-

los tres chicos solo se dedicaron a asentir, una vez todos sentados iruka continuo – bien por ahora les informo que todos vamos a dormir aquí en el salón, por eso les pedimos sus sleepings bag para dormir en el suelo- iruka hizo una pausa para finalizar –por ahora todos quiero que pongan su equipaje a un lado y formen una fila delante de mi en forma horizontal porque comenzaremos con la primera actividad, después cenaremos, bien comencemos luego les informo las demás actividades-

Los 15 genins asintieron formándose horizontalmente en una línea frente a iruka, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que clase de actividad realizarían, aunque tratándose de iruka de seguro seria alguna niñería.

- muy bien les explicare lo que aremos – el chunin mostró 3 recipientes con papeles doblados en cada uno; primero tomo uno rosa – aquí dentro tengo todos los nombres de las kunoichis , en el azul el de todos los shinobis y en el gris tengo las actividades que realizaremos, en resumen haremos una demostración de algunas actividades-

Todos los genins allí presentes miraban confundidos; una mano se alzo en el aire, la mano era de él chico poseedor del kyuubi – no entiendo, podría explicarlo iruka-sensei? – todos los presentes asintieron

-bien, mejor comencemos, y ya que tu hablaste naruto, serás el primero- dijo iruka tranquilo

- ¡NANI!? Por que yo? – grito histérico el chico rubio ensordeciendo a todos

- .o porque así salió al azar- musito ensañándole el papelito con su nombre

naruto se levanto de mala gana –kusooo..- dijo acercándose, iruka le paso el recipiente gris indicándole que sacara un papelito, el rubio saco un papel desdoblándolo y lo leyó en voz alta – llanto...mmm...QUE RAYOS QUIERE DECIR ESTO!!- grito esto ultimo de nuevo

- NARUTO NO GRITES- grito iruka un tanto desesperado, para después suspirar y volver a su tono de voz pacifico – tienes que realizar la actividad que en el papel se marca-

naruto parpadeo un par de veces entendiendo cada palabra – entonces tengo que llorar? – el profesor asintió con la cabeza – dattebayo!! Pero si naruto uzumaki no llora!-

sakura volteo a verlo irónicamente – y que hay de la vez que te caíste?-

- o de la vez en que sakura te pego- siguió sasuke

- o hace 15 minutos cuando mencione que kakashi no nos quiere?- musito la haruno con una sonrisa irónica

- ey!! Ya les dije porque no los acompañe!- trato de replicar kakashi pero naruto lo interrumpió

- iie! Todo lo que dicen es mentira...naruto uzumaki nunca jamás!! Llora- y dicho esto se cruzo de brazos u.ú

-nee..naruto-kun- le llamo una chica peliazul, el usumaki poso sus ojos en la niña – el..el ramen ..YA NO HAY RAMEN- le dijo seria

sakura al instante sonrió y también algo seria le hablo – es cierto escuche que el ichiraku ramen cerro y ya no aran mas ramen en todo el mundo por sus altos grados de colesterol y sodio-

- no te queríamos decir porque no sabíamos como lo tomarías- termino la ojiblanca peliazul.

Naruto abrió los ojos lo mas que su cuerpo le permitía y a todo pulmón grito – NANIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MI RAMEN!!!! BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!- y así de sencillo se puso a llorar histérico

Todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras iruka bajaba a naruto –calma solo fue una mentirita para que hicieras lo que iruka-sensei quería- le explico sakura

-gomen-nasai naruto-kun no..No qui..quise mentirte- murmuro tímidamente hinata

naruto sonrió comprensible a la ojiblanca lo cual hizo que se sonrojase – no te preocupes todo esta bien snif snif–

-bien – interrumpió el maestro de coleta – el siguiente en pasar es lee-

-yosh!!- grito animoso el joven –que are yo?- pregunto muy emocionado

iruka saco el papelito – tendrás que demostrar como es tener un amigo y para ayudarte estará gaara-sama-

-O.O – gaara paso casi arrastrado y le daba la espalda a lee, el chico pelinegro comenzó a exponer – un amigo es en el que puedes confiar!!, Es aquel con el que puedes reír- dijo sonriendo – y con el que puedes llorar – afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos – un amigo es, un amigo es...es GAARA!!- termino abrazando al joven pelirrojo

- argggh!! Contacto humano...ah!! Quema mi existencia x.o o.o x.o o.o -

iruka se volvió hacia gaara aun sonriendo por las palabras de lee –gaara-sama...hay algo que tengas que decir??- le pregunto esperanzado

gaara aun abrazado por lee contesto secamente –no-

iruka hizo una mueca – pero tienes que decir algo de tu amigo ú.ú –

gaara rodó los ojos – mm...un amigo...es bueno..porque ...le puedes contar ..cosas- termino por decir entre dientes

temari y kankuro se guardaban sus burlas lo mas que podían pero no fue muy suficiente ya que gaara los oyó y los fulmino con la mirada.

- bien...siguiente..déjenme ver pa..pa..pa...hinata, eres la siguiente- anuncio el chunin

La chica se puso roja al instante – yo?- murmuro

- te tocara expresar la mentira, nos demostraras como los chismes destruyen a las personas- indico iruka

La chica subió arriba, tomo aire antes de empezar – antes..q..que nada qu..Quiero pedirles disculpas si los llego a lastimar u.u – musito con aquella vocecita tierna que tiene. Suspiro, bajo su cabeza y comenzó señalando a shino [n/a: Pobre le toco ser el primero muahaha! – comenzare contigo!! **shino!** Eres un antisocial amargado que solo se preocupa por sus cochinos y repugnantes insectos..los detesto!! Y adivina que? Sí!! Yo fui la que mato a tu hormiga reina, a ver si así aprendes a dejas de poner tus insectos en mi sleeping bag!!- señalo ahora a kankuro – y tu!! Con tus títeres!! Que no te das cuenta que en lugar de ser el titiritero de tus títeres eres el titere de tus hermanos?? Por kami!! Eres su biscocho!! **Biscocho**!!- señalo al siguiente – oh!! Si señor papas!! Que no te hartas de comer?? Mírate estas echo un cochi!! Eres **un obeso**!!- siguiente..- Cómo puedo olvidarme de ti?? Querido primo!! Eres la peor persona que eh conocido..Eres un prepotente, egocentrista!! Además eres tan **patético** siempre estas hablando del destino a mi que importa tu asqueroso destino!! Por mi que se valla mucho...!! estas traumado! – neji se sonrojo y tenten se comenzó a burlar – oh!! Mucha risita no? Pues te digo algo tú eres peor! Además de ser una loca obsesionada por las armas y anticuada no puedes ni siquiera conquistar bien a neji!! Me das lastima – next!! XD – oh si señor cejotas...te crees lo mejor de la vida solo por tener a tu gai-sensei pues adivina que?? Gai sensei ya tiene un alumno preferido!! Y no eres tu!! raro! – el siguiente era naruto y al mirarlo hinata decidió brincárselo..no podía – **gaara!!** Crees que solo matando a la gente podrás reconocer tu existencia!! Eres un loco maniático copia barata de payaso – al ver que esto no afectaba al chico opto por la opción B – ah! y a pesar de todo eso aun sigues abrazando a tu osito todas las noches..o que crees que no me han contado Sr. Apapachos?? – señalando a kiba – y tu!! Chico perruno!! Acaso no te das cuenta de que tu y akamaru hulen mal!! Son unos desconsiderados cerdos y akamaru es un pésimo ninja!! Ni siquiera puede hablar...me dan asco!!!- siguiente – te crees muy linda verdad temari, con ese abanicote y tus cortas ropas? A quien quieres impresionar?? O a cuantos?? Por que no nomás te eh visto con uno? – next o.oU – ino!! Estas echa una cerda!!, Compites todo el tiempo con sakura, date por vencida admite que tienes envidia de que ella tenga lo que tu quieres...tonta!! – señalando a sakura – pero no te emociones tanto!! Que si bien ino es peor! Pero eso no te hace para nada mejor a ti..mírate!! eres fea!, te juro que la primera vez que te vi pensé que tu frente tenia vida propia..Por eso siempre te cuento por dos! Es enorme!!- siguiente – ni te escondas! Vago inútil! Que no te puedes decidir por una maldita vez!! No puedes tener a esas dos peleándose por algo tan insignificante como tu!, Que no sabes lo que sientes? Ya escoge o temari o ino! – poso su vista en la vista del chico siguiente – y tu!! uy si el grandioso UCHIHA SASUKE crees que por tu mendigo nombre todo el mundo te respeta?? Solo eres un niñato mimado! Que todo el tiempo lloriquea bua bua! Quiero a mi mami, quiero a mi papi!! Ni te hagas el duro que sabes que eres más llorón que sakura y eso es mucho decir!-

por ultimo solo quedaba naruto, parecía que hinata perdió su valor para hablar como lo tenia con los demás pero lo trato de recobrar – y por ultimo tu! Eres la persona más distraída que eh conocido, jamás te das cuenta de NADA! A veces no se si así naciste o así te convertiste?, además de que detrás de esa mascara de inocencia se esconde un tipo pervertido, eres un tonto, un inmaduro, cabeza hueca "y guapo" – susurro -...- hizo una pausa – y usted!! Kakashi-sensei!! con sus...- hinata no pudo terminar su nuevo ataque porque iruka la bajo

– muy bien hinata U buen trabajo auque no tiene mucho que ver con el chisme, pero en fin fue bueno, ya puedes parar anda que si no, no darás tiempo de que todos participen- "además de que luego me toca a mi" pensó

Todos miraban a la chica incrédulos con gotas en la cabeza, jamás imaginaron que hinata pudiera comerse su vergüenza y soltarse hablando así de ellos, además de que estaban dolidos algunos sentían que les habían dichos sus verdades..su veldad xD (N/A: cof bien niurka U - o.oUUUUUUUU-

- gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-nasai, no q..quise decir..les to..todas esas cosas, ustedes saben que en verdad no pienso eso de ustedes, yo los apre..aprecio y jamás pensaría esas cosas horribles q..que di..dije- musito tímidamente la hinata que acostumbramos ver.

- bien el siguientes es...oh perdón la siguiente en pasar es sakura..y te tocara...demostrarnos lo que es el enojo..en una caluroso pelea y para ayudarla tenemos a...- hizo de emoción iruka

sakura detuvo su respiración, en verdad le tensionaba saber a quien le iba a gritar de repente de los labios de iruka salió el nombre de la persona –sasuke uchiha –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**prox. Capitulo ¿qué pasara con la pelea de sasuke-kun y sakura-chan?.. síganme y lo sabrán aquí a la misma hora y en el mismo canal haha xD**

**bien hasta aquí es el primero, dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, quejas o lo que quieran decir en un generoso review u y me harán muy feliz, además de que me interesa mucho saber que les pareció.**

**Si se perdieron o no les quedo muy claro alguna cosa también háganmela saber y yo les aclaro su duda en el próximo capitulo.**

**Espero que lo allan disfrutado y espero verlos pronto...auque la verdad tardare un poquito entre subir cada capitulo..u.u pero de igual tratare de que no pase mas de una semana.. cuídense!!**

**Ja ne!! X)**


	2. peleas y mas peleas

**OHAYO!!! Orgullosamente aquí traigo el segundo capitulo.. muy feliz por cierto, nunca me imagine tener tantos reviews cofcof n////n es muy bonito entrar y ver que a mucha gente le gusta como va quedando la historia.. aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos mucho bueno continuo con esto al final porque me imagino que prefieren leer el fic no:D**

**Nota: **_**en el la historia existen algunos pequeñas modificaciones, por ejemplo a pesar de que los genins tienen 13 años la hokage es tsunade no sarutobi, otra cosa es que aunque tiene 13 años, gaara ya es kazekage, etc. así que si no entienden algo o algo no les cuadra pregunten y yo se los aclaro**_

**Aclaración: ****ningún ****personaje de naruto es mío, todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama... O.O créanme si fueran míos habría mucho sasusaku o//o**

- letras en guión - son diálogos

" entre comillas" son pensamientos

"( entre comillas con paréntesis)" son las opiniones de la inner

(N/A:) aclaraciones o comentarios míos dentro del relato

**letras negritas** y subrayadas solo son por énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**mision pijamada**

_capitulo 2_

- 0.0!!...- sakura no pudo decir nada se quedo automáticamente muda..tenia que pelearse con la única persona que podía hacer que su corazón latiera o en caso contrario sé detenga, el único que le robaba sus suspiros durante años

sasuke tampoco dijo nada y aunque por fuera no lo aparentaba estaba algo nervioso, iruka les indico que subieran y comenzaron a pasar los minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada solo estaban parados allí, mirándose – y bien?..ya pueden empezar – sugirió iruka

- ah...- dijo sakura aun improvisando – eres...amm...eres..- no sabia ni que decir, no tenia ni idea de cómo comenzar una pelea...y en especial un pelea con el; aunque la verdad tenia muchas razones para comenzarla

- ¬¬ - sasuke la miraba algo fastidiado, estaba aburrido y sentía que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo, sabia que sakura podía pelearse con cualquiera muy fácilmente y en especial por su carácter pero no comprendía como en ese momento no podía..Habría perdido el toque para ello??...

- eres...tan...callado!- grito insegura la kunoichi

- y tu una molestia- bufo sasuke rodando los ojos, ya estaba cansado de estar parado allí siendo el centro de atención de todos esos tontos como él llamaba, pero no se había dado cuenta que esa pelea apenas comenzaba

sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, de nuevo la había descrito con esa maldita palabra "molestia" – pues tu no eres precisamente una perfecta persona, no se que es peor? Si ser una molestia o ser un estúpido desconsiderado y maleducado pedazo de carne!!- gruño molesta

sasuke obviamente, no se dejo insultar tan fácilmente, aunque la verdad no tomaba muy en cuenta sus palabras, pues sabia que le decía todo eso solo por iniciar una pelea como les habían pedido...bueno al menos eso creía el - cállate niñata! No tienes derecho de opinar, mejor primero aprende a defenderte y después hablas- dijo en modo de fastidio

- NO ME CALLES!!, NO eres nadie para decirme lo que debo de hacer, y por si no sabias hago lo que puedo por ser mejor!!- sus ojos se comenzaron a poner brillosos "no, aquí no por favor" suplico la joven para si

- que? Ya vas a llorar??-

-NO!!!!-

-cierra la boca y vete a llorar donde no te pueda ver, al fin y al cabo es lo que mejor sabes hacer – bufo el uchiha

sakura como pudo trato de omitir esas palabras, ella se lo estaba tomando en serio, y eso le dolía – llorar??, y que si lloro? Como si tu no lloraras cada que te acuerdas de tus padres, de perdida yo no estoy sola!!!!-

"Sola...solo..soledad" esas palabras se repetían en la mente de sasuke, todo esto era un juego molesto para el pero no iba por nada del mundo pasar por alto eso – cierra tu inmensa bocota!!-

- que? Duele verdad? Vamos! Admite de una buena vez la verdadera razón por la cual no hiciste nada por tus papas, fue por la misma razón por la que eres así, la razón que tanto evades...-

- CALLATE!!- grito sasuke, sin darse cuenta sakura estaba ganando esa pelea, y lo peor es que ya no sabia ni como defenderse

- itachi es mejor que tu y siempre lo será! Aunque no lo admitas, sabes que es cierto! Aunque te duela!- termino su discurso la haruno "(ey eso no es cierto!)" trataba de desmentirla la inner pero sakura estaba demasiado entrada en la pelea que ya no sabia ni que decir para defenderse.

-NO!!!!...- un silencio se hizo presente – tu no conoces nada sobre mí!, No sabes lo que es el dolor, lo que es sufrir!!- grito firmemente molesto

-¿qué no conozco lo que es dolor? Y que crees que eh echo estos últimos años!!, te aseguro que no fue bonito, se que no tengo la idea de cómo es perder a tu familia, pero en cuestión de otros sufrimientos soy experta!-

-sufrir por un amor no correspondido no es sufrimiento, es solo una obsesión, un capricho! Tu solita te lastimas!, Sabes que? Ya me arte de participar en esta estúpida pelea, llora de una buena vez y déjame irme en paz!- continuo aun más fastidiado el uchiha

-claro! Vete como todo el tiempo, huye, porque no mejor me dices lo que sientes de una buena vez? Anda, si tan molesta soy dímelo de frente!!- chillo al borde de las lagrimas pero aun con su tono furioso "( cállate que sí es capaz de decirnos que nos odia!!! . No quiero oír!!!!)" gritaba preocupada la inner

- quieres que te diga lo que pienso?- gritaba sasuke y aunque no lo aparentaba se quedaba sin palabras para defenderse – pues te lo diré! Quiero que te calles de una maldita vez y te largues, no sé, con quien se te pegue la gana! Vete a rogarle a otro tipo- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, en realidad lo dijo sin pensar.

sakura se enfureció ante estas ultimas palabras – eres tan prepotente, eres egoncentrista!, Desconsiderado, cruel, fastidioso...- las palabras de sakura se iban cortando poco a poco – eres maleducado, mimado, frió, tonto! Estúpido, guapo..- si guapo...las lagrimas se hicieron presentes sin mas ni menos solo para dejar expresar una ultima palabra en forma de grito – TE ODIO!!!-

sasuke no hizo nada por defenderse, esa palabra lo desarmo por completo, todos los presentes aplaudían junto con iruka – excelente presentación, felicidades en verdad nos han dado una grata demostración n.n- sonrió iruka

sakura se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras se sentaba junto a kakashi y hinata, por otra parte sasuke se sentó junto a naruto, no se le hizo extraño que sakura no se sentara donde mismo, claro después de esas palabras.

Iruka continuo con sus actividades raras, pero sakura no podía poner de nuevo atención, esa pelea en verdad había sido mas que una actuación como todos pensaban para ella fue muy en serio pues en verdad expreso lo que sentía.

" me lo habra dicho en serio?? " pensó sasuke " pero que pienso! A mi que me importa!..aunque nunca me había dicho esas cosas...de seguro fue por cumplir con iruka..y si no??...jamás me había dicho que me odiaba a pesar de que le eh echo cosas peores..." el uchiha se debatía en sus pensamientos asi que tampoco ponía atención

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

todos voltearon sorprendidos viento a naruto – ô.ôU – el chico se incomodo ante todas esas miradas –tengo hambre- se disculpo

- bien todos cenaremos, siéntense en los mesa bancos y esperen a que se les reparta los platos, niñas ayúdenme por favor- pidió sonriente iruka

- ¬¬ machista!! Y por que solo las niñas?! - reclamo temari algo molesta iruka se puso nervioso y comenzó a sudar en segundos se estaba disculpando aunque en realidad no entendía el porque su enojo pero en fin, casi se inca pidiendo disculpa a la mayor de los hermanos de la arena – ya, ya vale, vale lo perdono, solo porque me cae bien, pero es la ultima que lo ayudo eh!-

- domo arigatou temari-chan n.nU- musito casi inaudible iruka suspirando aliviado

las niñas tomaron unos platos y los comenzaron a repartir a todos lo presentes, hinata le llevaba a chouji y shikamaru mientras estos discutían, temari llevaba unos platos para neji, kiba y kankuro que conversaban amenamente, ino le llevo un plato a shino, tenten traía otro plato para gaara que estaba solo mientras sakura traía dos platos

- por aquí sakura-chan!!!!- grito naruto asiendo ademanes con las manos

sakura comino hacia el, se detuvo al notar la presencia de cierto uchiha, después de pensar algo un rato se acerco a los dos – toma y espero que con esto te llenes- dijo dirigiéndose a naruto entregándole un plato

- ARIGATOU SAKURA-CHAN!!- musito emocionado comenzando a devorar todo a su paso

sakura sin siquiera voltear a ver a sasuke le aventó prácticamente el plato, sin decir palabra alguna y se fue de allí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron, después de regresar a la cocina noto que todas sus amigas ya estaban comiendo en una mesa platicando animosas, sakura tomo dos platos mas, pues noto que alguien no tenia; se dirigió hacia la persona sin plato y se lo entrego -que no se pudo levantar por el kakashi-sensei??-

- no pude porque si me hubiera levantado ya no hubiera podido seguir leyendo, además de que ustedes estaban repartiendo pero al parecer soy invisible porque ninguna fue para traerme comida ToT mondrigas chamacas!-

- ¬¬ es un flojo adicto a la lectura pervertida de lo peor, no puedo creer que no se pudo levantar por un plato...no tiene remedio- dijo la pelirosa negando con la cabeza logrando hacer reir al ninja copia – ya me voy a comer con gente civilizada-

- ey!! Que quisiste decir con eso??- sonrió kakashi mientras veía como sakura le sacaba la lengua y se sentaba con sus amigas " al parecer ya se le paso" pensó un poco mas serio

- entonces le dije : "lo siento pero otro ya te gano mi corazón!!" – contaba animada ino mientras todas sonreían ante su platica

- ay puerca, no cabe duda que tu nunca cambias, dinos ya de una vez que ese niño es puro cuento tuyo- dijo sakura desmintiendo a su amiga

ino entre cerro lo ojos – no es mentira frentona, tienes que admitir que soy mejor que tu hasta eso de cuestiones amorosas ¬u¬-

- xP prefiero que me coman viva T.T antes de admitir semejante tontería-

- haha oigan chicas y ya saben como vamos a dormir ¬¬- pregunto tenten mirando a todas maliciosamente

- tenten!!!- reprimió hinata cambiando de color

temari miro divertida la escena – que insinúas? ¬u¬-

-nada nada, solo preguntaba, no me hagan mucho caso pero creo que aquí entre nos vamos a dormir mezclados-

- O.O nani!!? – hinata no hallaba ni en donde meterse las demás se comenzaron a reir de ella, a veces era tan...tan...niña, les divertía ver como era tan inocente

-Ya no asusten a hinata u.u- defendió sakura a la ojiblanca – "( cha!! Hazte tonta, si bien que te mortifica saber al lado de quien dormirás...¬¬ pervertida..de segura deseas que sea sasuke-kun)" pues no fíjate!! Que no te acuerdas lo que nos dijo?? "( ToT pero no lo dijo enserio)" claro que si, recuerda que estamos sentidas con él! "( Como si le importara lo que pensemos)" que dijiste?!! "(Nada, nada -.-U)"

- sakura!!, te digo que te pierdes en tu mundo- le regaño ino

- que? Me hablaban? – dijo confusa la haruno

Ino hizo una mueca y menciono con fastidio – naruto te habla al parecer quiere que vayas a platicar con el y sasuke-kun :3-

- no...no quiero ir- dijo firmemente la pelirosa

todas las presentes se sorprendieron por lo que acababan de oír – d..demo...sakura-chan tu siempre quieres..ir.. sasuke-kun y naruto-kun – dijo la peliazul las demás asintieron con la cabeza

- me niego a ir sola!- finalizo la riña

Todas las presentes se miraron y rápidamente se levantaron de la mesa declarando excusas raras como las típicas de kakashi dejando a sakura con hinata, hinata miro nerviosa a los lados y noto como ya no había nadie, -oww...- suspiro hondo –si..si quieres yo te acompaño sakura-chan- dijo algo resignada "mugrosas me las pagaran" pensó

-arigatou hinata-chan!!- dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la mesa. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa como para platicar sin necesidad de gritar pregunto a los presentes – que? Para que me querían?-

-sakura-chan!!, Que bueno que vienes, oh hinata-chan! OHAYO! Que bueno que bienes tu tambien- sonrió ampliamente – me preguntaba si no te gustaría ir con iruka para que nos de un helado?- murmuro nerviosos el chico hiperactivo

sakura y hinata se miraron y luego miraron a naruto – yo?- pregunto irónica hinata, el joven rubio asintió con la cabeza – bueno- sonrió la hyuuga yéndose con naruto y dejando a sakura con la duda...y con sasuke

- ah!! se fueron!!...bueno se lo merecen- pensó en voz alta, luego miro a sasuke –ah estas aquí, sasuke..nee..yo..-

" y mi kun!?" pensó extrañado – no hace falta que te disculpes te perdono- musito medio sonriendo

- no te iba a pedir ninguna disculpa, de echo no me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije- se escucho enojada la haruno "(que?? Que haces?? Retráctate ahora que puedes!!, se supone que lo mejorarías!!!!)"

sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no lo podía creer, en verdad era en serio -...- no supo ni que decir "rayos me hubiera quedado callado"

sakura después de fruncir el ceño se dio la media vuelta y se fue, después de fruncirle el ceño a EL!!!!...definitivamente algo andaba mal " pero a mi que me importa si se enojo, mejor así me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, al fin!!" medito el uchiha bipolar

-bien chicos las siguientes actividades es responder cuestionarios de autoestima- grito iruka todos los presentes, hasta kakashi o.oU , refunfuñaron enfadados, les daba flojera tanta cosa de unión y amistad entre ellos. Las actividades de iruka cada vez era una tras otra y otra y conforme pasaba una las demás iban siendo peores, cuestionarios, platicas, cartas a tus amigos, descripciones positivas a tus amigos e incluso abrazos!! Los jóvenes ninjas ya estaban mas que fastidiados de tanto compañerismo. Las horas pasaron y por fin llego el momento mas ansiado por todos, el mas cotizado y anhelado – chicos ya acabamos con las actividades se pueden preparar para irse a dormir!- anuncio iruka todos pegaban brincos de alegría y en sus rostros se reflejaban sonrisas

- fu...que bueno- suspiro kakashi parándose de la incomoda silla – ya me había dolido el trasero u//u - dijo sobandose el área mencionada

- tan siquiera no tuvo que abrazar a todos puagh!!- se quejo sasuke, kakashi sonrió por debajo de la mascara, los dos dejaron de hablar cuando una chica pelirosa se acercó

- kakashi-sensei, usted no sabe como dormiremos??- pregunto sakura ignorando por completo a sasuke, el chico pelinegro se extraño

-si, si se como van a dormir...- menciono serio – van a dormir cerrando los ojos- dijo riéndose sakura al instante callo a suelo y se volvió a parar

- ¬¬ creo que mejor le preguntare a iruka-sensei, con usted es puro juego, nos vemos- dijo yéndose

sasuke sé sentía raro, no lo tomo en cuenta, ni siquiera lo miro "por que me importa tanto??" Se sentía molesto resentido y eso lo molestaba mas, no quería sentirse así, él quería estar feliz pero no podía "se supone que esto es lo que quiero que me deje en paz, que me importa si ya no escucho cada 5 minutos lo mucho que me admira y me quiere, que me importa si ya no le importo!!!" se regañaba a sí mismo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

sasuke confundido se cambio con pijamas y se dirigía al baño, llevaba su cepillo de dientes con la pasta en la otra mano [n/a: OwO que kawaii!! Entro al baño y se lavo los dientes, al terminar naruto entro con su pijama también, el joven rubio saco un cepillo de dientes y se acercaba al lavabo – que crees que estas haciendo??- pregunto altaneramente sasuke

- que más teme?? Trato de lavarme los dientes dha!- contesto irónico naruto

- pues no por que yo quiero hacer pipi!- reclamo sasuke indicándole que se saliera

naruto hizo una mueca de fastidio – y?-

- Cómo que y?...que no pienso hacer enfrente de ti!! Salte!- exigió el uchiha

- por que??-

- por que yo llegue primero!!-

- y? Además lo mío es más rápido- trato de defenderse el rubio pero como siempre ninguno de los dos cedía y así comenzaron los gritos prediciendo una pelea

- no! Salte!!-

- no quiero salte tu!!-

- te sales porque te sales- grito sasuke tomando al chico rubio por el brazo y trato de sacarlo pero el portador del kyuubi puso resistencia, los dos pronto comenzaron a empujarse hubo un momento en que sasuke tomo la cabeza de naruto y la coloco bajo el grifo de agua, abrió la llave y lo comenzó a ahogar

- gurupgurup- trataba de decir naruto tirando manotazos para safarse de morir en un tonto lavabo, después de tanto manotazo logro darle uno a sasuke en la cara obligándolo a soltarlo, sasuke lo quiso volver a someter al agua pero naruto esquivo su golpe; ahora naruto tomo la cabeza de sasuke – quieres saber que se siente estar ahogándote??- pregunto tratando de hacerle lo mismo con el agua

- no gracias!- bufo sasuke resistiéndose, entre tanto resistirse naruto acabo estampándole la cabeza a sasuke contra la esquina del mueble, le hizo una herida en la frente de la cual comenzaba a salir un poco de sangre. Al notar su sangre sobre el mueble sasuke se enojo mas y tomo a naruto por la chaqueta, lo intento levantar pero naruto lo sofoco pegándole en él estomago, el uchiha se recupero rápido y le propino una lluvia de puñetazos al uzumaki, el chico se defendía lo mas que podía, entre tanto golpe tomo la pasta de dientes y se la aventó al pelinegro llenándolo de pasta, los dos pararon y se miraron, sasuke sonrió triunfante indicándole que eso no lo afectaba, así que naruto tomo la pasta y lo lleno de nuevo pero esta vez cayo en su frente y como era de menta le ardió la herida – ahhhh!! Arde!!!!- se quejo sasuke echándose aire a la frente

- hahahahahahahaha- se burlaba naruto señalándolo, sasuke aprovecho esta distracción para tomarlo de los hombros y lo fue llevando poco a poco hacia la tasa del escusado – que haces??- pregunto aterrado, sasuke estaba a punto de sumergirlo "kusooo! No me puedo safar" – no teme!, Pelea limpio!!!-

- eso hago, disfrútalo que no vez que ya te hacia falta un baño?- sonrió triunfante sasuke viendo como naruto trataba de evitarlo

- yo entiendo, pero por que en el retrete!! Aquí no!!!!!!!!-

- hehe- reía maliciosamente sasuke y en un poof! Todo acabo...

no, sasuke NO! Metió la cabeza de naruto al WC, si no que apareció kakashi tomando con cada brazo a los shinobis " fiu...de la que me salve" pensó aliviado naruto viendo a su sensei

- que hasta en el baño se tienen que pelear???- pregunto sosteniéndolos y llevándolos a fuera del baño

- grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!- se gruñían ambos tirándose mordidas desde los brazos de kakashi – basta! – grito el jounin – sakura!! Ven por favor-

sakura camino hasta él, miro como su sensei aventaba al suelo a sus compañeros de equipo – sí? Ahora que quiere kakashi-sensei?-

- podrías curar a estos dos? Esque tengo asuntos pendientes-

" ya que" – si, aja-

- gracias!!- dijo aliviado entrando al baño

"o.oU no quiero saber que tipo de asuntos pendientes tenia" la chica se olvido de sus pensamientos y miro a naruto – naruto!! Por que todo el tiempo te tienes que pelear!!!- le grito molesta

" hehe, ya lo va a regañar, creo que ya se le paso, después de regañarlo me va a curar a mi primero como siempre cofcof," sonrió con este ultimo pensamiento

- gomen – murmuro bajando la cabeza el chico rubio

sakura se arrodillo a lado de él – vale, todo esta bien, pero no te pongas así, si te regaño es porque me preocupa lo que te pasa naruto-kun, pero como hermano eh! Tampoco te emociones! - al escuchar estas palabras naruto y sasuke se sorprendieron

"kun?? Desde cuando sakura se lleva tan bien con naruto?" se pregunto molesto sasuke " y por que me molesta al fin y al cabo es su vida, que haga con ella lo que ella quiera...arg!! Pero porque no lo puedo ignorar simplemente!!"

Sakura se dedico a acumular su chakra para ponerlo en los moretes de naruto – eh! Tienes un chichón en la cabeza, ahora mismo te lo quito- después de quitarle el chichón, la chica corrió por una toallas y se las dio a naruto – toma para que te seques

- arigatou sakura-chan eres muy buena- afirmo con lagrimas en los ojos

- ay ya! No es para tanto, mira que te estas pareciendo a lee!!-

naruto abrió los ojos y grito eufórico – nani!!!, Cómo el cejotas??- se escucho una risita, era la de sakura le divertía las extrañas e impredecibles reacciones que naruto presentaba para las situaciones

- creo que ya estas curado naruto- sonrió la pelirosa, después volteo a ver a sasuke – bien, amm...sigues tu sasuke- la chica se paro a lado de él ahora

" Otra vez!! Y mi kun:s " – hump!- asintió el pelinegro, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió mostrando a kakashi saliendo

- bien, ya llego kakashi-sensei, muy bien el te puede curar- dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- espera sakura- dijo una voz proviniendo del jounin, sakura se detuvo y continuo escuchando – podrías también curar a sasuke?-

- pero kakashi-sensei...no le veo ningún raspón- trato de safarse de ese acercamiento sakura

kakashi tomo un kunai y se lo clavo en el muslo derecho de sasuke – y este que?-

- ah!!!!!!!- se quejo el pelinegro sobandose su nueva herida, que ahora sangraba

- esa se la acaba de hacer usted ¬¬ - musito irónicamente la pelirosa

- oh fui yo??- pregunto fingiendo demencia – perdóname sasuke, no me di cuenta que tenia un kunai en la mano-

-¬¬ seguro- gruño el uchiha

- bien, ya tienes que curar, me voy tengo que darle el informe sobre esta pelea a tsunade-sama- y en un poof desapareció ante los ojos de sus alumnos

" Bueno, al menos no estamos solos, que bueno que esta naruto" pensó la haruno pero se llevo una desagradable sorpresa al voltear y no ver a ningún chico rubio, hiperactivo sentado – y...y naruto?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa

- se acaba de ir, algo dijo de hinata y un chocolate- la chica sin mas remedio se sentó junto a sasuke, miro su muslo lastimado y noto que no podría hacer la curación en esa situación

- nee...sas..sasuke- susurro sonrojada el nombrado dirigió sus negros ojos hacia el rostro de sakura notando el sonrojo

" Ahora que le pasa? " – que?- pregunto secamente

- esque...tu pantalón, tu pantalón estorba para curarte la herida- termino por decir aun mas roja

sasuke también se sonrojo pues entendió lo que eso significaba – que quieres decir? – pregunto esperanzado de que estuviera equivocado

- que para...mm..Curarte, ti..tienes que bajar tu pantalón, no te lo ocupas quitar con solo con que se vea la herida- se apresuro a decir

El joven y aun vengador se fue bajando desde la cadera el pantalón que traía puesto dejando ver sus boxers de sharingans (n/a: hoho ya me lo imagino OwO) y a la vez permitiendo mirar mas de cerca la herida, solo que no era suficiente

- nee..sasuke...tu..tus – hace una pequeña pausa – tus boxer, te los podrías levantar para ver la herida- pidió aun más y más roja

- que?!!!- sasuke sentía el calor en sus mejillas, sudo un poco, y obedeciendo las indicaciones de la pelirosa tomo su boxer y lo subió de abajo hacia su cadera solo lo suficiente para permitir ver bien la herida que sangraba

- no pensé que fuera tan profunda, ese kakashi-sensei esta loco!- afirmo la kunoichi, sasuke solo asintió "( OMG!!!!!...la pierna de sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!)" sakura poco a poco curo su muslo, un tanto nerviosa pues nunca en su vida se imagino en esa situación tan..Tan...cercana a él, sentía como sus manos temblaban y se volvían torpes.

- aa...sakura- le llamo el uchiha

- mmm- contesto concentrándose aun en su pierna y su chakra

- etto..Quería, quería, quería pedirte una discul..Una dis arg!! No suelo hacer esto muy seguido...- suspira un momento – discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, todo lo que te dije fue sin pensarlo, no quería lastimarte, perdóname quieres-

sakura se desconcentro un momento y levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un sasuke sonrojado – no hay problema, te perdono, solo que a la otra piensa bien antes de hablar n.n...bien creo que ya termine- "( no nos quería lastimar!! Cha!! Que tierno)"

- que bien- musito, fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco, quedando los dos frente a frente, mezclando sus respiraciones, sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse cuando sakura volvió en si separándose bruscamente – nos vemos luego sasuke-kun- parecía que corría lo único que quería era irse lo mas rápido que podía. Sasuke se quedo allí algo confundido " por que se fue?...un momento me llamo sasuke-kun??..hum!" el chico sonrió triunfante subiéndose su pantalón – ei!! Pero no me curo la frente!!..bueno tendré que curarme yo- entro de nuevo al baño, se quito su bandana, levanto sus cabellos azabaches y se encontró con una herida mugrienta, la lavo un poco y coloco una curita, salió del baño con su bandana en la mano, al fin y al cabo y pronto se dormiría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

por otra parte sakura caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos de la academia, "sasuke-kun..Me pidió perdón n.n" "(si yo te dije que era un amor!!)" "nunca dijiste eso!" "( -/-U ...bueno..pero..ah!!! le tocamos la pierna!!! Cashin!! Los sentimientos salieron a flote!!!)" "además nos dijo que no nos quería lastimar, JAMAS nos habia dicho eso y eso que nos ah echo, bueno me ah! echo cosas peores x///)" sakura tomo su mano y la miro como si fuera un tesoro " con esta mano.. /// kkkyyyaaa!!!"

la chica estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas la rodearon dejándolo a ella en el centro y la miraban divertidas, se reían de su cara sonrojada – sakura- le llamo tenten

- eh?? Aaaaaah!!! Que hacen aquí¿Cuándo llegaron??- preguntaba atropelladamente volteando a ver a todo su alrededor provocando la sonrisa de las tres kunoichis presentes

- que tanto te miras la mano?? – pregunto representando a las otras dos temari

- ahh!!- se sonrojo mas – es solo que...no puedo creer lo ...blanca que la tengo- mintió terriblemente

- puff tus mentiras son peor que las de tu sensei frentona – contesto ino

mientras en algún lugar de la academia kakashi estornudo – creo que están hablando de mi-

bueno de regreso con las niñas:

- pues si no me quieren creer allá ustedes!- se definido la haruno

- calma, calma no te enojes solo jugábamos- decían las tres con gotas en la cabeza

sakura sonrió – lo siento...y a todo es..y hinata-chan?-

- pues yo la acabo de ver con naruto muy agarradita de la mano, claro que no me vio porque si no se hubiera puesto roja y se hubiera muerto de vergüenza, estaban en una banca- comento tenten

sakura se sorprendió y a la vez sonrió, le alegraba ver a sus mejores amigos juntos – pues- continuo temari – yo los mire comiendo chocolate hace poco-

- cuando terminamos de cenar yo los mire afuera jugando en el columpio- termino ino. Las cuatro se voltearon a ver sorprendidas O.oUU eso significa que... – YA SON NOVIOS???????!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

- quien?- pregunto naruto acercándose con hinata atrás escondiéndose

todas los voltearon a ver y movieron las cabezas rápidamente negando –nada, nada, hehehehe- decían a unisonido todas nerviosas

- neee. ... bueno..esque la verdad es que queríamos saber algo sobre ustedes- hablo sakura con la vista al suelo

- que querían saber...tu sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras sakura-chan n.n- le sonreía naruto mientras hinata se escondía mas detrás de el, presentía lo que venia

- etto...tu, tu y hinata son..ammmm..Como decirlo..Novios??- suspiro insegura de preguntar no sabia como reaccionarían los dos

naruto tomo una combinación de colores paso de rosa a rojo, luego por morado, volvió al Rosado y termino en rojizo – aa..- afirmo con un hilo de voz todas las presentes, excepto hinata sonrieron

- enserio??- pregunto emocionada sakura – pero como? Cuando? Y eso?-

- pues..Ya vez...pero se discreta sakura-chan, no le bayas a decir a nadie, mejor que ya se enteren a su tiempo dattebayo!- sonreía con pena el chico zorruno (n/a: me encanta esa palabra w zorruno haha bueno seguimos)

- hai!,- contesto sakura lanzándose para abrazarlo dejando a hinata al descubierto – felicidades naruto espero que sepas cuidar a hinata como se merece- luego dirigió su vista a la chica que se encontraba roja –hinata!!- se soltó de naruto y se abalanzo sobre la peliazul dándole un fuerte abrazo – tu también felicidades-

- calma frentona si mira que no se van a casar – se burlo ino haciendo a sakura soltar a hinata para dedicarle una mirada de enojo

- cállate cerda no interrumpas mi conmoción!!- todos rieron incluso hinata que parecía recobrar su color pálido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

en ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar estaba sasuke saliendo del baño, antes de llegar al salón donde dormirían iruka lo detuvo – oii! Sasuke, podrías acomodar las bolsas de dormir de todos?-

El uchiha rodó con fastidio los ojos – hump- tomo una por una y la acomodo por donde podía " mmm..Que dice..hyuuga hinata" leyó en una de las bolsas " mm con que es de hinata eh..amm pongámosla aquí" coloco la bolsa junto a otra " que dice esta..ammm...uzumaki pff es del dobe nee pongámoslo junto a la hyuuga, sirve que así no me molesta y que esta lejos de sakura hehe" sonreía mientras acomodaba continuo acomodando todas las bolsas hasta que le quedaron solo dos " bueno esta es la mía, pongámosla junto a la de sakura por supuesto y la de sakura junto a...hump! la pared hoho" reía en sus adentros colocando las ultimas bolsas "debo de alejarla de esa bola de pervertidos"

- haha ya cállate puerca!!- se escucho la voz..Esa voz que a sasuke tanto le gustaba y ni siquiera sabia porque? La voz de sakura. el uchiha se puso nervioso como les explicaría el porque acomodo así las bolsas? Sintió la necesidad de esconderse pero donde? La pelirosa entro con sus amigas y naruto – estoy cansada iruka-sensei exagera con el compañerismo- suspiro sakura

" Espero que no se den cuenta" pensó sasuke con dificultad desde el techo tratando de concentrar chakra lo mas que podía en sus manos y pies, salió de la habitación desde el techo, a veces agradecía que naruto fuera tan despistado y dejara las puertas abiertas "un momento! Que rayos hace naruto con ellas?" pensó una vez afuera, después de que se aseguro de que nadie lo viera bajo con sumo cuidado

El chico entro naturalmente con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pijama, su cara era inexpresiva y sus vibra era indiferente, si sasuke uchiha, el mismo como siempre, o al menos eso es lo que quería aparentar; Camino sin hablar hasta su mochila y fingió buscar algo dentro de ella cuando en realidad solo quería ver por que naruto estaba tan abrazado de sakura " pero que!!. Que rayos hace ese baka de naruto abrazando a sakura ò.ó" cada vez que miraba de reojo se enojaba mas y por consecuencia fingía menos y hacia notar sus verdaderos sentimientos - oii! Baka!!-

Hinata, sakura, ino y por supuesto el aludido dejaron de reír, luego naruto volteó -que quieres sasuke-dobe- grito desde el otro lado de la habitación naruto aun abrazando a sakura

sasuke frunció mas el ceño – aun sigue pendiente nuestra pelea, mira que lo de mi frente no se queda así- "deja a sakura!!!! Grrrrr"

naruto soltó a sakura y se acerco a él – lo mismo digo, aunque yo soy el que debería de estar indignado, no te acuerdas lo que me querías hacer?-

sasuke se le acerco y en un susurro le advirtió – pues si no quieres que te remoje la cabeza en el escusado deja a sakura en paz-

-que?, pero si yo no le eh echo nada, además a ti que te importa-

-humm- sasuke volteo la cara para esconder su sonrojo, naruto tenia razón, a él no le incumbía lo que pasara con sakura después de todo solo era su compañera de equipo

naruto pozo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonrió maliciosamente – a menos que cierto dobe este celoso kuku – río el chico zorro

sasuke se puso rojo y paso de largo dejando allí a naruto " tendrá razón?, Debe de, si no porque me molesta tanto?, Pero entonces si estoy celoso eso quiere decir que ella...ella me..." continuo sacando sus conclusiones el uchiha hasta llegar a la respuesta que siempre buscaba, claro! ahora lo entendía él porque le molestaba verla llorar, no era porque en si ella le molestara solo que no le gustaba verla sufrir, siendo que la mayoría de las veces que lloraba era por SU culpa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bien lamento decirlo pero hasta aquí se acaba el segundo capitulo.. a que conclusión llego sasuke-kun? Seguirá haciendo sufrir a sakura? Naruto y hinata ya son novios OMG!..oh lo siento eso no era pregunta nnU.. bien si quieren saber que pasara sigan pendientes a la misma hora y en el mismo canal cada viernes n.n... **

**bien como les decia muchas gracias a: ****setsuna17, Soledad de los angeles, Akarui-Wakai****SoraandYama****akemi-chan-24****Lauriita-Chan****hikaru-hyuuga, kaoru-uchiha****megusakura, Sakura kunoichi no power****Musa 555****sakuraki, luna-chan, yiman****lizharuno, ****Alenis****, por sus comentarios y opiniones las leí una por una n///n muchas muchas gracias!! y me alegra ver que les gusta esta historia**

**sigan dejando sus review para saber que les pareció, créanme es muy importante saber que les pareció para saber que mejorar, que quitar o si simplemente dejo de escribir y me refugio en mi rincón xD todas ****ABSOLUTAMENTE ****todas son validas y son bienvenidas**

**por ultimo algo mas, si mis cálculos no me fallan en el próximo capitulo se va a acabar el flash back y se unirá toda la historia con el primer párrafo del primer capitulo pero no se si repetirlo o simplemente continuar con la historia, no se, como se les haga menos confuso. Bueno cuídense y espero verlos por aquí! **

**ja ne!! X)**


	3. sentimientos ocultos

**OohayoO!!! Pff me alegra ver que siguen al pendiente del fic.. bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste tanto como les gustaron los demás y como me gusto a mi :D por cierto MUCHAS!! Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews tan bonitos u.u me alegran el día y hacen que se me olviden mis problemas, son mi respiro n.n**

**Nota: **_**en el la historia existen algunos pequeñas modificaciones, por ejemplo a pesar de que los genins tienen 13 años la hokage es tsunade no sarutobi, otra cosa es que aunque tiene 13 años, gaara ya es kazekage, etc. así que si no entienden algo o algo no les cuadra pregunten y yo se los aclaro**_

**Aclaración: ****ningún ****personaje de naruto es mío, todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama... claro que si míos fueran seria todo un catástrofe u.u**

- letras en guión - son diálogos

" entre comillas" son pensamientos

"( entre comillas con paréntesis)" son las opiniones de la inner

(N/A:) aclaraciones o comentarios míos dentro del relato

**letras negritas** y subrayadas solo son por énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**mision pijamada**

_capitulo 3_

- de que tanto crees que hablaron naruto y sasuke-kun?- pregunto la haruno para la hyuuga

- no lo se, tal vez..De su pelea..No me gus..gusta que se peleen- musito hinata con deje de preocupación

- ni a mi- " sasuke-kun.." suspiro – bueno será mejor ir a ponernos pijamas

-hai- contesto hinata siguiendo a sakura fuera de la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-arg!!!!!!!!! Ya sal ino!!!! No eres la única que se quiere cambiar!!!- gritaba tenten desde afuera del baño, detrás de ella estaba neji, luego temari, luego gaara, kiba y finalizando con shikamaru, esta era la fila para cambiarse de ropa, todos esperando a ino y a todos estas seis personas se le sumaron sakura y hinata que llegaban

- puff problemática- suspiro shikamaru recargándose en la pared

Ambas chicas recién llegadas se extrañaron por la fila – que pasa?- pregunto hinata a kiba

- ino lleva horas allí adentro arg!! Ni yo ni akamaru la aguantamos- bufo el chico perro acompañado de un ladrido de su mejor amigo

-ash! La cerda- gruño sakura acercándose a la puerta – YA SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PUERCA!! NO IMPORTA LO QUE AGAS SIEMPRE SERA FEA Y CERDA!!- grito sakura, a los segundos sé abrió la puerta dejando salir el aroma mareador del perfume de ino todos los presentes comenzaron a toser

- arg!! Apesta- musito tenten tapándose la nariz

- demasiado aroma floral- siguió kiba realizando muecas

- ah!!!!! Mi nariz!! No huelo!! No huelo!!- gritaba gaara tapando su naritz llamando la atención de todos haciendo que una gota de sudor apareciera en la frente de los presentes

-calma gaara nii-chan, ya olerás- trataba de calmarlo temari acompañada de shikamaru que no hacia mas que asentir

Luego después de todo ese humo de perfume salió ino con su pijama morada – a quien llamas fea frentona!! Mira que la única fea y gorda aquí eres tu!- gruño dirigiéndose al salón donde dormirían

- puff si que huele, ahora entiendo porque shikamaru y chouji siempre están callados y aflojerados, de seguro el perfume de ino los marea- comento sakura haciendo reír a hinata mientras ambas se formaban a la fila que ahora se movía mucho más rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- cuando lo admitiré- murmuro sasuke recostado en su bolsa de dormir

-admitir que? Cuando? Donde?- pregunto naruto curioso sentándose halado de él

-que te importa baka!-

-uy!! Que sensible sasuke-teme, el amor no es tan fácil eh?!- sonrió naruto mientras sasuke solo lo fulminaba con la mirada – nee..Ya me iré a dormir, estoy agotado, estas actividades me cansan mucho mas que entrenar contigo, kakashi-sensei y sakura – se despedía el rubio levantándose – que pases malas noches teme! Y que te muerdan todos los animales venenosos que aquí se encuentren-

-no tienes tanta suerte DOBE!!- gruño sasuke pasando por alto el comentario del rubio, prefirió mejor seguir pensando en la pelirrosa "sakura" hasta sin darse cuenta caer dormido, tal vez y al igual que naruto, las actividades de iruka-sensei lo agotaron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

sakura venia con hinata se habían entretenido platicando mientras caminaban y se perdían por la academia, así que cuando llegaron al salón la gran mayoría estaban dormidos excepto kakashi y naruto

- Dónde estaban?- pregunto susurrando kakashi a las jóvenes kunoichis

-estábamos platicando kakashi-sensei- contesto sakura igual susurrando

-gomen! No, no, no nos dimos cuenta de que todos ya se habían acostado- se defendía hinata

-hinata-chan!! Te extrañe!!!!!! Buuuaaa!!!- lloriqueo -Ah! y también tu sakura-chan!- grito naruto y al instante recibió un golpe de sakura en la cabeza

-cállate!! Que no vez que vas a despertar a todos!- murmuro la haruno

-mejor ay que dormirnos naruto-kun- sugirió con aquella vocecita hinata, naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y los dos se acostaron en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir que por suerte, tal vez, estaban juntas

-bien sakura, creo que será mejor que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, anda ve a dormirte que mañana nos levantaremos temprano seremos los primeros en irnos- la chica asintió y se dirigió a su bolsa, se acomodo para dormir y al girar la cabeza miro algo que hizo que abriera la boca

- sas..Sasuke-kun!- susurro, tenia a sasuke enfrente dormido, parecía tranquilo, se miraba tan..kawaii, para ella era la cosita pelinegra más bella que hubiera visto, continuo mirándolo como si fuera un angelito y así quedo dormida, con la imagen de sasuke durmiendo pacíficamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- kusooo!! Maldita agua- gruñía entre dientes el uchiha menor levantándose al baño "a la otra no tomo nada" pensaba mientras terminaba y salía del baño, entro tranquilo al salón y al llegar a su bolsa de dormir la miro, allí estaba ella, dormida placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro se miraba tan "linda" fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente a sasuke mientras observaba a la chica que portaba su pijama que era un short y una blusa de tirantes de borreguitos rosas, sonrió – si tan solo fuera tan fácil decirte que te amo..soy un idiota- susurro y sin poder contenerse mas beso su frente – te amo- volvió a susurrar esperando que nadie escuchara, ¬¬ auque todos estaban ya dormidos, después se acomodo de nuevo y siguió durmiendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmmmmm- ronroneaba sakura abriendo poco a poco los ojos, el sol trataba de entrar entre las persianas cerradas, después reacciono –kyy..-comenzó a gritar pero al instante se tapo la boca "kyyyyaaaaaaa!!!" Pensó "que rayos hago abrazada del brazo de sasuke-kun" y al instante lo soltó y se volteó dispuesta a alejarse un poco puesto que sus bolsas estaban demasiado juntas, pero sintió como un fuerte brazo la rodeo por la cintura haciendo que el rubor en sus mejillas incrementara de color "sasuke" sonrió "puff..debe de estar dormido" pensó entristeciéndose un poco, y poco a poco fue cerrando de nuevo los ojos, sintió como iba perdiendo el conocimiento y caía de nuevo en el sueño...

- ARRIBA CHICOS!!!- grito iruka abriendo las persianas

- ah!!- se quejaban todos

-mis ojos!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! El sol quemaaaaaa!!!!!- gritaba eufórico gaara (n/a: Robándole lo escandaloso a naruto xD) tapándose la cara con una cobija, todos escuchaban con gotas en la cabeza..Si que era raro..y sin mas remedio se fueron levantando poco a poco

pov de sakura

Abrí mis ojos ah! Que rico sueño, un momento, sueño? Rayos me quede dormida de nuevo. Ya no siento el brazo de sasuke en mi cintura, de seguro ya se despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, me entristezco con mis pensamientos – frentona!!!!- grita la puerca ash! Que querrá?

-que?- contesto aun somnolienta

-ya me voy, asuma-sensei ya vino por nosotros y nos invito a desayunar, y ya sabes como es chouji ante estas invitaciones, nos vemos luego cuídate! adiós- me dijo rápidamente impidiéndome captar la información bien –adiós- solo atine a decir, a quien se le ocurre hablarle así de rápido a alguien que acaba de despertar?.

Miro hacia los lados a mí alrededor, ya no hay nadie dormido, que vergüenza, todos ya estaban despiertos, aflojerada me levanto y comienzo a recoger mi bolsa de dormir

-buenos días sakura-chan!!!- me grito naruto, al voltear lo mire corriendo hacia mí con hinata por un lado – buenos días sakura-chan- también me dijo hinata.

-hola naruto-kun, hola hinata-chan, hace mucho que se levantaron?- los dos se voltearon a ver y luego me miraron –nos acabamos de despertar, hace como media hora- musito hinata sonriendo –no escuchaste a iruka?- me pregunto naruto –no- simplemente conteste, algo raro en mi, siempre escucho todo, tengo el sueño ligero pero ahora...creo que estaba cansada.

- pues que raro porque grito y abrió las mendigas persianas, aun no distingo los colores bien- afirmo el rubio con los ojos llorosos mientras sakura y hinata sonreían con pena

fin del pov de sakura

sakura, hinata y naruto continuaron hablando en eso llego hasta ellos temari – hola chicos, ya nos vamos, nos vemos!- dijo abrazándolos

-adiós temari-chan- grito naruto ensordeciendo a las tres chicas

-hasta pronto temari-chan- musito hinata

-cuídense- despidió sakura meneando la mano en forma de despedida mientras temari se acercaba a sus hermanos que la esperaban en la puerta

-esperen!!!- grito iruka llegando – kazekage-sama, temari-san, kankuro-san, mandaremos a un equipo para que los escolten hasta la aldea de la arena, chicos vengan- indico iruka entrando lee, neji y tenten junto con gai-sensei

-adiós mi sakura-san!! Bella flor de cerezo, Cuídate y cuando vuelva te visitare!!- grito lee despidiéndose

-adiós lee- sonreía resignada la haruno

-nos vemos chicas!- grito tenten haciendo ademanes con las manos para despedirse de sus amigas

-bien vamos chicos que tenemos un camino por delante..ah! y chicos- volteo a ver a sakura y naruto especialmente –díganle a kakashi que pronto tendremos nuestro próximo encuentro kuku, haber si ahora si me alcanza- reía con aire de superioridad gai-sensei mientras naruto, sakura y hinata lo miraban raro y así de rápido el salón solo quedo con naruto, sakura y hinata de nuevo.

El trío platico amenamente durante una hora mas, aunque mas que nada se reían de las tonterías que contaba naruto, de pronto por la puerta venia entrando kurenai

-konishiwa hinata-chan, naruto, sakura!- saludo la sensei

-kurenai-sensei! – le sonrió la hyuuga mientras que naruto y sakura saludaban con las manos

-ya es hora de irnos hinata, cofcofirukaynoscorrecofcof y tu padre debe de estar reocupado por ti- miro hacia la entrada del salón –kiba!! Shino!! Akamaru!! Ya nos vamos!!- grito la maestra a todo pulmón shino y el chico perro corrieron con su sensei

-bien ya me voy sakura-chan nos vemos- musito hinata y abrazo a su amiga

-adiós y cuídate hinata-chan- correspondió al abrazo sakura

-na..naruto-kun nos vemos- y se abalanzo sobre su actual novio

-te veré en la tarde- naruto se acerco y murmuro en su oído – te quiero- haciendo que hinata cambiara de color

-yo también- dijo con esa vocecita muy suya, sus compañeros de equipo la miraron extrañados, todos juntos se fueron a la puerta, en eso se acerco kurenai y le pregunto – de que me perdí?- hinata solo sonrió con pena, extrañando mas a los demás integrantes del equipo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

naruto y sakura se quedaron en el salón aburridos – donde esta kakashi-sensei?- pregunto desesperado el joven zorruno

-ni idea- respondió sakura un poco fastidiada –ay que buscarlo, a lo mejor ya se fue y nos abandono- sugirió la chica, naruto asintió, los dos se pusieron a buscarlo por toda la academia, hasta volver al salón donde en un principio estaban y lo vieron, dormido en un rincón escondido

-allí esta!- grito naruto –esta dormido!!!-

-humm! Mentiroso, ayer en la noche me dijo que seriamos lo primeros en irnos, y que nos íbamos a levantar temprano y el todavía sigue dormido- bufo sakura acercándose a su sensei

-que haces sakura-chan?- pregunto curioso naruto

-despertarlo, si yo me tuve que levantar temprano, él con mas razón, es nuestro sensei y nos debe de poner el ejemplo- llego hasta el y lo comenzó a zarandear –levántese!!! Kakashi-sensei!!! es un mentirosos, todavía sigue dormido, es un flojo pervertido y mentiroso!! Ya amaneció arriba!!!!!!!- grito eufórica sakura

"ey! Yo soy el escandaloso aquí" pensó naruto mirando como su compañera sacudía fuertemente al ninja copia "últimamente todos creen que me pueden robar mi puesto en esta historia"

kakashi abrió los ojos y miro a su pupila tomarlo por la pijama y sacudirlo –calma sakura, ya, ya me desperté- dijo adormilado

-LEVANTESE! - grito haciendo que kakashi se quedara sordo

-ya no te juntes con naruto, se te esta pegando lo gritona..- y susurro –y luego con lo malhumorada que eres-

-QUE!!!!!!-

-nada -.-U- después de estirarse y bostezar volteo hacia los lados y no miro a nadie, el salón limpio y vació – y donde están todos?-

-ya se fueron dattebayo!!- grito en forma de respuesta naruto

-mmm creo que me quede dormido- y con esto solo consiguió que sus alumnos lo miraran irónico – bueno.. me iré a cambiar- y en poof se fue

-cuanto crees que se tarde kakashi-sensei! tengo hambre- protesto naruto y su panza que rugía grr

-yo!!!- musito el ninja copia apareciendo con su traje de jounin en un poof

-ah!!!!!!!!!!!! pero usted, se acaba , luego y esta!!- gritaban atropelladamente sakura y naruto que estaban mas que sorprendidos

-lo se, lo se, este..Ah! si recojan sus cosas porque iruka ya nos corre ToT siempre es lo mismo de todas partes nos corren (n/a: al equipo 7) quien sabe porque? - indico el jounin –mejor comenzare a salir solo- murmuro

-es bien iré por mis cosas- respondió naruto buscando su mochila

-hai!- musito la haruno retirándose con su ropa en la mano, se dirigía al baño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró en el baño con la mirada baja "me pregunto que le habrá pasado a sasuke, no lo eh visto desde ayer en la noche" y al levantar la mirada respondió automáticamente su respuesta –sasuke-kun!, gomen no sabia que estabas aquí-

sasuke solo la miro confundido sé había terminado de peinar, quien lo diría, sasuke uchiha vanidoso? – espera...sakura..- musito algo indeciso la chica solo lo volteo a ver – ay algo..que quisiera decirte-

Extrañada pregunto – que pasa?- sasuke poco a poco se fue acercando algo torpe, se notaba que estaba nervioso

-es solo que, estos días eh estado pensando en algo que la verdad nunca había notado- sakura miraba como se acercaba algo confundida –siempre me eh preguntado sobre mi relación con tigo...y...- se encontraba frente a ella – y me di cuenta de que no ah sido muy buena-

-si- musito sakura algo triste "(ah! eso ya lo sabia ToT )"

-y siempre me has parecido molesta, pero me di cuenta de que no eres tu, y no me molestas porque me caigas mal, si no que me molesta que me importes tanto- la chica lo miraba confundida -me molestas porque... te quiero- finalizo tomando su rostro con sus manos y unió sus labios con los de ella, sakura correspondió al beso, algo sorprendida pero al final entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de sasuke. Sasuke profundizo el beso poco a poco jugueteando con su lengua y bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella, sakura revolvía su pelo con los dedos.

Se separaron para tomar aire y simplemente se miraron a los ojos –yo también te quiero sasuke-kun- murmuro sakura y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue tiernamente, un beso corto, que hubiera durado mas de no ser por la interrupción...

**fin del flash back **

(n/a: desde ahora se unen el párrafo del capitulo 1 a esta parte de la historia)

_-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!..__que rayos le estas haciendo a sakura-chan???- gritaba señalándolos histérico y a la vez anonado ante su panorama_

_-na..naruto- atinaron a decir ambos chicos, la joven pelirosa y el chico de cabellos azabaches_

-listos para irse!?- pregunto kakashi apareciendo en un poof, mirando a naruto sorprendido, a sakura feliz y a sasuke sonrojado, definitivamente algo paso allí – que pasa?- en ese instante sasuke no soporto mas y con la cabeza baja para evitar que el sonrojo se notara salió de allí apresuradamente – que? Fue algo que dije?- pregunto kakashi fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba "ku,kuku" mientras reía en su mente

"sasuke-kun..." pensó sakura algo preocupada por el chico "(cha!!!! Eso fue lo mejor de mi vida!!!!..Creo que me va a dar un infarto!!...plop!") "Inner?" "(...)" "inner??" "(...)" "en fin...me beso!!!"

"Tenia razón!! Sasuke-teme si estaba celoso!!...mmm..Tengo hambre..Quiero ramen!!" se debatía naruto peleándose con su estomago

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo 3.. Que pasara con sakura y sasuke?.. por que estaba tan feliz kakashi al ver la incomoda situacion de sus alumnos?..conseguirá naruto cesar su hambre? ..Si desean saberlo sigan leyendo "misión pijamada" aquí, a la misma hora por el mismo canal :p..**

**muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y dejando los preciados reviews, gracias a todos lo que fueron tan generosos como para dejar un pequeño comentario y/o opinión de este fic :** Lauriita-Chan, Sakura darkness, sakuraki, Soledad de los Angeles, Esme-chan TS-DNgy stan-chan, Sakura kunoichi no power, kaoru-uchiha**. Gracias por sus reviews, y también gracias a todos lo demás que auque no dejaron reviews leen la historia, gracia por perder su tiempo en mi hoho**

**con respecto a algunas cosas por allí aclarare sasuke ****NO ****se va de la aldea, no al menos en esta historia u y sakuraki.. no fue ninguna molestia hacerte el favor, al contrario me motiva ver que sirvo para algo xD de nada! y ya sabes y todos también, para servirles! (ha me sonó todo formal pff!!)**

**Otra cosa.. Desde ahorita voy advirtiendo que el próximo capitulo es el ultimo u.u gomen nasai, de echo este iba a ser el ultimo pero al final decidí dejar antes una advertencia y subir un cuarto, por eso el próximo capitulo lo mas seguro es que sea algo corto, la verdad preferí decírselos en este capitulo para que no se vayan a desilusionar y les venga de sorpresa, de echo a mi tampoco me gustan los fic cortos que de la nada se acaban, se siente feo porque estas bien entrado y pum! Fin, como ya se que se siente mejor aviso antes de u.u de echo la inspiración ya se me acabo y no se me ocurre nada O.o creo que entrare en pánico n **

**y por ultimo como ya lo saben, sigan dejando sus opiniones que me levantan el animo, todo lo que opinen será bienvenido, una vez mas perdón por lo corto que es y espero que no haya sido un fiasgo, cuídense! **

**Ja ne!! X)**


	4. apuesta? un final

**¡Ohayo! Aquí les traigo rapidin el esperado ultimo capitulo del fic u.u lo se es triste pero así tiene que ser, ya escribiré mas un poco mas larguitos, por lo pronto este me ah servido de experiencia, haber si escribo mejor haha gracias por continuar leyéndolo y por seguir dejando sus valiosos reviews que me ponen tan feliz n.n, espero que les sea de su agrado y que no sea tan malo U.**

**Nota: ****en el la historia existen algunos pequeñas modificaciones, por ejemplo a pesar de que los genins tienen 13 años la hokage es tsunade no sarutobi, otra cosa es que aunque tiene 13 años, gaara ya es kazekage, etc. así que si no entienden algo o algo no les cuadra pregunten y yo se los aclaro**

**Aclaración: ****ningún **** personaje de Naruto es mío, todos son propiedad de kishimoto-sama... si fueran míos, me adueñaría posesivamente de sasuke-kun -.-U haha**

- letras en guión - son diálogos

" entre comillas" son pensamientos

"( entre comillas con paréntesis)" son las opiniones de la inner

(N/A:) aclaraciones o comentarios míos dentro del relato

**letras negritas** y subrayadas solo son por énfasis

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**mison pijamada**

_capitulo 4_

una vez que el equipo siete recogió sus cosas salió de la academia, casi, casi a patadas de iruka que los había corrido, kakashi, naruto, sasuke y sakura caminaban, estos dos últimos un poco separados de su sensei y naruto – bien iremos a desayunar al ichiraku a petición de naruto- anuncio el ninja copia –yo invito!! Hoy festejamos!! Festejamos que terminamos el tormen..ejem las actividades de iruka-sensei- "y de mi éxito con esos dos" pensó feliz de haber logrado unir a sus alumnos

- **YOSH!!! RRAAMMEN**!!!!!- grito emocionado naruto con su peculiar personalidad

sakura miraba de reojo a sasuke, este iba serio, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos, se miraba tan lindo, la kunoichi tomo la mano de su compañero, sasuke volteo a verla algo asombrado y ella le regalo su mejor sonrisa, sasuke igual medio sonrió (n/a: le dio una de sus tipicas mini sonrisas ¡vaya!) y así caminaron juntos el equipo siete a ichiraku ramen

al llegar al puesto de ramen los cuatro comieron en silencio, hasta que kakashi hablo –me alegra ver que todos están contentos otra vez y que todo esta arreglado-

-que se arreglo?- pregunto curioso naruto comiendo su sexto plato de ramen

- tu cerebro – murmuro sasuke por lo bajo provocando las risitas de Sakura

-¡sasuke!- grito Naruto enojado

-¡jum!- musito el Uchiha molesto, Sakura solo los miraba alternadamente comiendo aun un poco de ramen en medio de los dos

kakashi dejo los palitos a un lado y los miro aburrido - ya, no arruinen este día tan especial- sonrió recordando lo maravilloso que representaba ese día

- ¡quiero otro plato! – sonrió el rubio olvidando la pelea que por poco tenia con el uchiha

kakashi sonrió levantándose del banco - bueno, ya me tengo que ir, no eh descansado bien por vigilar a sasuke y sakura- al instante todos se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF?. – eh... digo a sasuke y naruto, de que no se peleen.. nee como decía ya me voy ¡cuídense! – y con su muy conocido y típico poof desapareció

- que bueno que kakashi-sensei invito- musito naruto terminando de comer tranquilamente

-no pago, nada mas dijo que nos invitaba - contestaron irónicos sasuke y sakura

-a ¿no? ...eh ¡adiós!- y en un parpadear el rubio ya no estaba, dejando a sus compañeros con una gota en la cabeza

La haruno pronto se levanto con molestia - ¡ah! Se fue y nos dejo toda la cuenta, ¡mugroso!... y yo que no traigo... -

-¡yo pago!- se apresuro a decir sasuke pagando la cuenta y tomando de la mano a Sakura provocando la mirada anonada de la haruno, la chica solo se dejaba llevar fuera del lugar

-gracias sasuke-kun eres muy amable- murmuro sakura sonrojada –nee... A donde vamos?- pregunto confundida y a la vez emocionada

sasuke continuo caminando se tomo un tiempo antes de responder al parecer iba concentrado con la vista al frente – ya lo veras – fue lo único que musito durante todo el camino

Sakura también permaneció en silencio, seguía preguntándose ¿A donde irían?, ¿Por qué? Y ¿para qué?. Los dos continuaron caminaron durante un buen rato atravesando todo la villa causando que la gente se sorprendiera en verlos, en ver a sasuke Uchiha mostrando afecto voluntario hacia alguien, cosa que no era de importancia para los dos, llegaron a una parte del bosque donde todo era tranquilidad

- ¡aquí! - contesto el uchiha deteniéndose, Sakura inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada, y cada que lo miraba mas le gustaba

-wow, nunca había estado aquí, esta muy... solo - Sakura seguía encantada, todo era tan pacifico.

el pelinegro se vuelve hacia la chica quedando frente a frente - por eso es mi lugar favorito para descansar - contesto mirándola a los ojos – Sakura - le llamo nervioso haciendo que la chica también lo mirara a los ojos – eh estado pensando lo de ayer – la ojiverde nota como un leve sonrojo aparece en su rostro dándole una apariencia mas bella – y me decidí a preguntarte algo - deja inconclusa la conversación esperando la indicación de la chica para proseguir consiguiendo solo que ella moviera la cabeza de arriba a bajo esperando un poco sorprendida

- te gustaría.. Mm.. Té gustaría.. Ser algo mas que mi compañera.. Tu sabes - con cada palabra sentía como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba y como las palabras se le trababan no soporto mirarla tanto tiempo a los ojos así que desvió la mirada – ser.. Pues **mi**... ¿novia? - pregunto inseguro

La pelirosa sonrió lo mas que pudo y se aventó a sus brazos asiendo que los dos cayeran al pasto y comenzó a besarlo – ¡sí!. ¡Si quiero!- contesto entre cada beso, sasuke la abrazo por la cintura y así se continuaron besando.

- ¡buuuuaa! Ahora yo quiero a mi hinata- lloriqueaba un sujeto cercano a la escena

Su acompañante lo miro extrañado - **¿tu?**. ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios? -

- jeje ayer!- contesto cierto rubio rascando su cabeza

-bueno... nee... ¡vez!. ¡Te dije que terminarían juntos!- afirmo el jounin

El rubio hizo una mueca en respuesta - ¡ah!. ¡Pero usted los ayudo!-

-no los ayude solo les di un pequeño empujoncito, además yo mire que tu también participaste en su unión - dijo irónico el ninja de pelo plateado

- esque la verdad yo también quería que quedaran juntos, sakura se lo merece y el baka aunque sea un estúpido desconsiderado cubo de hielo, en el fondo siempre la había querido y a ver si así se le quita lo malhumorado - hablo Naruto con un semblante increíblemente serio

- si - le siguió kakashi – pero ahora, ¡págame!- ordeno extendiendo la mano para recibir su preciado y bien merecido dinero

- ¡rayos! - se quejo el chico zorro pagándole a su sensei desde unos arbustos escondidos – y ahora, ¿conque comeré ramen mañana? –

las risitas burlonas de kakashi se hicieron presentes – bueno mejor sigamos viendo – sugirió continuando espiando desde los arbustos

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban recostados en el pasto mirando las nubes abrazados, Sakura dejo salir un pequeño suspiro – nunca me imagine esto-

Sasuke volteo el rostro extrañado – ¿qué?. ¿Tan malo y desconsiderado soy? – pregunto sonriendo sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta

- ¿tengo que contestar eso? – musito Sakura, logrando hacer reír a sasuke

-lo bueno es que ahora todo esta aclarado y es como debe de ser, a ver si así ese cejon te deja en paz, ¡kuku! Va a tener que entender que eres **solo** ¡mía! Y de nadie mas- susurro lo ultimo de una forma tan seductora que Sakura sentía como al instante el corazón le latía rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecían

Tratando de calmar sus emociones un poco, miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida - ¡qué posesivo! –

- lo sé – sonrió triunfante acercándose para besarla de nuevo.

Naruto miraba la escena con pereza – ya me aburrí, me podría decir para que seguimos aquí –

- para ver si gano la apuesta – sonrió por debajo de su mascara el ninja copia

Naruto se exalto un poco confundido - ¡¿pero que no se supone que ya me gano al estar Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan juntos?! –

- iie, recuerda que si se besaban mas de 6 veces en este rato me pagarías el doble y me darías el nuevo libro de Jiraya-sama cofcof – sonrió aun más imaginándose que aria con todo ese dinero, sentía la victoria tan cerca que ya podía oler las hojas del libro nuevo

Naruto grito eufórico - ¿SÍ? Yo no me acuerdo-

kakashi se abalanzo a taparle la boca el ninja gritón – ¡shh! Cállate que te pueden escuchar – le susurro con preocupación. Voltearon a ver hacia la pareja que yacía en la misma postura besándose " fuu al parecer no nos escucharon"

sasuke se separo unos cuantos centímetros de Sakura para tomar un poco de aire, la contemplo por unos segundos y se acerco hacia su oído - ¿estas lista? – le murmuro para luego besar su cuello

- hai – suspiro la pelirosa con un pequeña sonrisa, y en instantes los dos desaparecido; fue tan rápido que ni Naruto o Kakashi lo notaron

- pero ¿qué rayos?. ¿A dónde se fueron? – pregunto Kakashi en voz alta mirando el lugar vació, Naruto solo se encogió de hombros mostrando la misma ignorancia.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza un poco inseguro – a lo mejor se fueron a otro lado.. – hizo una pausa y puso a volar su imaginación – ¡iugh! No quiero saber para que se fueron – grito haciendo muecas después lo analizó de nuevo - ¡Sakura-chan! – dijo tocándose la cabeza – ¡maldito teme pobre de él que le ponga una mano encima! ¡Dattebayo! – gruño claramente molesto

- calma Naruto, de seguro se fueron a dar un paseo – dijo despreocupado el ninja copia – mejor deja de estar imaginándote cosas y págame –

- ¿págame? – repitió una molesta voz femenina de tras de ellos, en cuanto escucharon esa voz se les erizo la piel y se pusieron pálidos, con mucho miedo voltearon a ver a la dueña de la voz poco a poco encontrándose con su peor pesadilla... corrección a sus dos peores pesadillas

- sa... sakura-chan – trago saliva Naruto al mismo tiempo que kakashi – teme – continuo poniéndose más nervioso

- ¿se podría saber por que demonios nos estaban espiando? – pregunto enojado sasuke cerrando los puños y frunciendo el ceño con su sharingan activado

- eh... ah... pues – balbuceaba el chico zorro temblando de miedo; no se esperaba que los descubrieran espiando, para el ese era un plan perfecto, plan que fallo.

La pelirosa también frunció el ceño "(¡MORIRAN!)" Gritaba la inner con llamas en los ojos - ¿ hicieron una apuesta? – gruño furiosa

El jounin sonreía nervioso – apuesta es una palabra muy fea, llamémoslo pronostico lucrativo – Sakura se acercaba al mismo tiempo que sasuke los dos enfurecidos – ¿qué?. ¿Oyen eso? Es Tsunade-sama me tengo que ir ustedes comprenden ¡adiós! – dijo atropelladamente yéndose lo más rápido que podía en un poff

Naruto miro hacia los lados alarmándose de que su sensei lo había abandonado – ¡Esa es la peor mentira que en su vida ah dicho!. ¡NO kakashi-sensei no sé vaya!.– grito en forma de suplica. Al ver que su intento fue en vano no le quedo mas que voltear a ver a sus amigos con lagrimas en los ojos -¡no me maten por favor!. ¡Piedad!. ¡Tengo un sueño que cumplir y una novia a quien proteger y querer! – lloriqueaba hincado

- ¡**PUM**! –

- ¡**PAM**! –

- ¡**CHA**! -

Como lo decía, la tranquila y armoniosa villa, en un hermoso paisaje con dos jóvenes tomados tiernamente de la mano en un muestro de afecto, con sonrisas mutuas que brillaban como el sol que se escondía, denotando en sus ojos todo ese amor que se tenían y que se habían guardado, los dos regresando a casa; bonito día, día que continuaba silencioso y pacifico, todo debido a que el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca de la villa se encontraba inconsciente, lo habían dejando inconsciente, con un ojo morado varios rasguños y atado de cabeza; Interesante escena que pasaba por alto de los enamorados culpables de todo, que sin importar las miradas continuaban caminando... ¡oh. ¡ Sí! La maravillosa villa oculta de la hoja: KONOHA.

**Fin. u **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**bien este es el final de misión pijamada, solo me queda dar las gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron cada viernes de estas ultimas semanas el desenlace de la historia, también a todos aquellos y aquellas que dejaron su opinión por medio de un review, me encanto saber lo que pensaban y me animaron mucho a terminarla.**

**Gracias a : **setsuna17pOlii-chanluna-chan, Sabaku-No-ShinobiEsme-chan TS-DNLauriita-Changabriela28gystan-chan, lizharunohikaru-hyuuga. **Por sus muy muy preciosos reviews**

**En general por lo pronto me despido espero verlos pronto en otra de mis próximas historias, fue un placer escribir para ustedes y espero que esta historia les haya gustado ¡GRACIAS! y cuídense!**

**Ja ne!! X)**


End file.
